


满船清梦压星河（十一）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 迟勤迟





	满船清梦压星河（十一）

意识再次回笼的时候，迟瑞觉得自己仿佛置身于一片混沌之中，四肢虚无、神智漂浮，像极了尚未被盘古大神开蒙的天地，昏沉又无助。

他潜意识调动了作为一名军人的理智和坚韧，努力收拢自己的清醒，也不知过了多久，终于有了睁开眼的力气。映入眼帘的是烛光闪烁的房间，迟瑞仔细辨认，是上次来过的罗勤耕的卧室，自己躺在床上，罗勤耕却是坐在一旁的沙发上，仍是方才那一袭黑色长衫，正神情淡漠地喝着茶。

“大人觉得如何？可还好？”

迟瑞也不知道罗勤耕是怎么在头都没抬的情况下发现他醒过来的。他有些气恼，憋了一肚子的火只想把这书生揍一顿，却发现自己连张口说话都有些费力，更别说动手脚了。

“罗靖，你.....你到底什么意思？就这么给我下药，你是想要跟督军府撕破脸吗？”

罗勤耕轻笑一声，那笑声仿佛是从嗓子眼儿里挤出来的一样，鬼魅般低沉又冷戾，让不远处躺在床上的迟瑞生理反应瞬间就爬满了一后颈的冷汗。罗勤耕放下茶杯起身，走向迟瑞，极其自然地在床边坐下，目不转睛地盯着他，琥珀色的眸子沉得仿佛要把人吸进去一般。

“大人多虑了，”罗勤耕望着他，神色平静到有些可怖，“勤耕一直都是想跟大人友好合作，可大人您似乎不怎么悦意，勤耕这一片赤诚，大人看不到吗？”

“赤诚？”迟瑞觉得自己好想听了一个天大的笑话，“罗靖，你见死不救设下阳谋圈套让我钻，空手套白狼还跟我讲赤诚，你不觉得心虚吗？”

罗勤耕缓缓俯下身子，压低了嗓音，像是刻意要威胁他一般:“大人身为军人，应该知道‘成王败寇，战场之上无对错’一说，商场也一样，勤耕的目的是合作，不过是用了最快捷的方法罢了。勤耕是商人，是军师，不是陪大人您吃喝玩乐的侍从，没道理只招待不拿回馈，大人您说，是与不是？”

迟瑞觉得这个距离有些压抑，下意识推拒了一下，却被罗勤耕一把捉住了动作的右手，扣到了头顶。迟瑞气结，忍不住冷笑:“呵！回馈？你真以为我迟瑞乐意做烂好人？罗靖，想合作不拿出点诚意，你跟我谈什么你来我往？”

“诚意么？”罗勤耕突然轻笑出声，一把抓住他想偷袭的左手，也扣上头顶，然后用一只手握紧了他的两只手腕按着，腾出另一只手开始解长衫的盘扣，“那日在倚红楼大人就想要的，不如今日便给了，大人觉得这般可还够诚意？”

迟瑞脸黑得能滴出墨来——那日在倚红楼，他果然是装的。看着罗勤耕缓慢甚至带了点打趣意味的解扣子的手，迟瑞几乎要咬碎了一口银牙，再不明白他想干嘛就是真傻了。

“罗靖！”迟瑞发现手脚无力根本挣扎不得，有些急了，“你自己不也说过，‘胜败乃兵家常事’，不过一次商场较量，你为何.......啊.......罗靖！”

罗勤耕一口咬在他的脖子上，顿时把他所有未说完的话都咬了回去:“胜败乃兵家常事？大人可知，你此举，让我罗勤耕十几年来的筹谋功亏一篑。我知我不该把如此大的赌注压在对你的信任之上，可若细想，或许一开始在码头上见到你，我就不该心软，给自己留下这么一个祸患.......”

“码头上.......到底怎么回事？”迟瑞现在有些怕。他看得出来罗勤耕多少有些失去了理智，自己又挣扎不得，只想拖延时间，逮着话题就问，“当初在码头，呃.......你们到底都筹谋了什么.......嘶.......”

罗勤耕哪里看不出他的想法，不答话，倒也不阻拦他，只是一边节奏有序地剥着他的衣服，一边舔舐着他的耳垂和胸前的肌肤。迟瑞的耳朵是敏感地带，最受不得人摆弄，没一会儿就觉得小腹有些燥热起来。

男人对上男人，总是过于了解对方的身体，过于知道怎样才是最好的挑逗，这会儿迟瑞已经分不清这算好处还是坏处了，因为他的衣服早不知何时被剥了个精光，小腹也涨热得不像话。罗勤耕敏锐地握住了他身下，手一用力，惊得迟瑞倒吸一口冷气，几乎要把最后一丝清醒也抛到九霄云外去。

“大人想知道筹谋了什么？”箭在弦上，罗勤耕突然松了手，嗓音虽然清冷醇厚，却响起得比鬼魅还要突兀，弄得迟瑞又是一口冷气梗回去，“码头那场交易，可不只有洪家一门。”

迟瑞一愣，情欲的燥热瞬间褪去了两分，几乎要无视了顶着自己的滚烫:“什么意思？圈套吗？”

“大人以为呢？”罗勤耕盯着他，勾唇一笑，这次的笑里带了几分含蓄，差点把心不在焉的迟瑞勾过魂儿去，“一开始的东江，可没人想过要接受一个空降的督军大人呵.......”

“啊.......罗靖！”

罗勤耕一用力，突然闯进去。迟瑞正一面想着码头的事，一面被美色勾得魂不附体，突如其来的动作疼得他脸都要白了。罗勤耕是故意的，动了两下，随手从旁边抓过迟瑞马褂上的汗巾，把他的两只手绑起来，一边咬上他的耳朵，一边用力按向他的腰窝。

身体一阵酸软，迟瑞几乎要瘫过去，心里早把这个用美色将他勾得团团转的男人千刀万剐，可身体的反应却由不得他自己。情欲很快吞噬了理智，沉沦之间，迟瑞只觉得自己像是大海里一只没有桨的小船，随着风浪晃动飘摇，唯一能抓住的只有自己身上的这个男人。绑着双手的汗巾早不知松到哪里去了，他紧紧地握住那对消瘦的蝴蝶骨，一面推拒着被动地接受身体的充足，一面由着理智在消散。迟瑞扬起头，一口咬在罗勤耕被汗水湿透了的漂亮的锁骨上。

谁都没去在意这场始得荒唐又莫名的欢爱持续了多久，到最后迟瑞身上的药效已经褪得差不多了，可身体本能的迎合还在继续。模模糊糊中，他能看到罗勤耕因情欲而染上了红晕的脸精致到迷人，勾得他心头燥热，突然一下子没忍住，脖颈一仰，狠狠地吻上了那被汗水湿透的双唇。

微湿的唇瓣带着几分咸涩的味道，冰冷又炽热。罗勤耕动作一滞，下一秒，迅速伸出手揽起迟瑞的脖子，更加用力地吻了回去，两人的舌头互相纠缠着，毫不怜惜彼此地啃咬在一起。

鼓声响至终点，人欲总会在极致中消亡。当乐曲奏起高潮的节拍，如百鬼夜行般的沉沦更是在声色犬马中缓缓绽放。原来终章落幕，只是炼狱之上步步生莲的极致华章。

长欲欢情夜还终，百丛烟雨笑芙蓉。  
谁人何处余嗟叹？画楼西畔桂堂东。


End file.
